hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists
'Brutal Fists '''is an fighting game published by Genisu Games and the first game known as Hypothetical Fighters. Gameplay and Features Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Plot Brutal Fists/Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Rosters Playable * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive-Quests * Captain Falcon (F-Zero, Nintendo Switch) * Jago (Killer Instinct, Xbox Series X) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal, PlayStation 5) Hidden * Edmund Gareth (Final Boss) - Complete Arcade Mode with at least 10 characters * Hibagon - Beat Arcade Mode on hard difficulty without any continues * Iron Maiden - Beat Arcade Mode with at least 5 characters * Ogoleithus (Secret Boss) - Beat Arcade Mode as Edmund Gareth * Sheva Laronde - Beat Story Mode with two female characters, Karen Daisy and Magenta DLCs 1st Season Pass * Dark Blade * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Vetala 2nd Season Pass * Agonistes (Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (SoulCalibur) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (DC Comics) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) NPCs * Plasma Juggernaut (Sub-Boss) Arenas Default # Back Alley # Brutal Fists Tournament # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Butcher's Cabin # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Underground Ring # Vatican City # Wrestling Ring Exclusive-Quests # Freeway (PlayStation 5) # Mute City (Nintendo Switch) # Tiger Temple (Xbox Series X) Hidden # Chaos World # Edmund's Platform # Edmund Gareth's Lab # Hiba Forest # Louisiana Swamp DLCs 1st Season Pass # 2nd Circle of Hell # Celestial Presence # Circus Arena # Goryo Shrine # Indian Cemetery # Midtown Detroit # Power Plant Ruins # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City 2nd Season Pass # Agonistes' Dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # Hokuto Dojo # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hunter's Jungle # Netherrealm # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Wade's Apartment Game Trailers Announcement Trailer ''(At 0:01, the logo for The Hypothetical Fighting Company is displayed completed with the blood painted. At 0:06 the logo changes by the opponent fighting opponent as the logo for Genisu Games. At 0:12, at the screen starting with the bloods on the floor at slowing pan up.) * 'Mad Alchemist '(Voice-over): There was not even illegal on this tournament, it's legal. For i the Mad Alchemist, shall performing with the fear to my reigns, if each you kill opponent, i shall renamimated as the homunculus! (At the minute at 0:35, at the screen looking at the silhouette unnamed Mad Alchemist, as hearing the evils laugh by him.) (At 0:49, the screen cuts to black. At 0:51, the title Brutal Fists is displayed, others is consoles who are displayed as giving with two companies who are displayed at 1:12 with aforementioned logo that says "Get ready for the most Brutal!. And release date says "2020s".) Official Gameplay Trailer Koby Dominic Reveal Trailer Hong Chang Reveal Trailer Hibagon Reveal Trailer Karen Daisy Reveal Trailer El Grande Reveal Trailer Iron Maiden Reveal Trailer Garou Reveal Trailer Sanctorum Reveal Trailer Sheva Laronde Reveal Trailer Marco Adhemar Reveal Trailer Boxer vs Muay Thai Trailer Toratsume Reveal Trailer Mad Alchemist and Demon God Trailer Combat Mechanics Trailer Story Trailer Launch Trailer 1st Season Pass Teaser Trophies and Achievements * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * * * * * * Category:Games Category:Fighting Games